The present invention relates to a handle for an oral orthosis with improved molding characteristics.
Oral orthoses are typically shaped like mouthpieces which include a holder in the form of a curved tray made of a semi-rigid polymeric material, such as polycarbonate. The holder is filled with a moldable polymeric material for use by a dental professional or consumer in shaping the interior moldable content of the mouthpiece into a comfortable, tooth-conforming mouthpiece. Such orthoses are employed for in a variety of applications such as mouth guards for sporting events, bite guards to treat bruxism at night, and snore prevention devices which are designed to urge the lower jaw slightly forwardly to provide clearance between the rear of the tongue and the uvula, which is the source of vibration causing objectionable snoring noise. The structure of the present invention can be employed in all such orthoses and in other similar applications; however, the invention is described in particular relationship to a snore prevention device.
Several such snore prevention devices are commercially available both for use by dentists and consumers directly in which the consumers position the unformed snore prevention device in boiling water and subsequently insert it in their mouths with their lower jaw projected forward slightly to allow the softened filler material to set and shape the mouthpiece, including the holder and moldable material, in a tooth-conforming configuration. Typically, both the upper and lower teeth are imprinted in the material which, when hardened, forms a finished snore prevention device which can be used on a nightly basis. With existing snore prevention devices, the filler material, however, when displaced by the teeth during the molding process, overfills the holder and results in excess material which is uncomfortable to the wearer's gums. The excess material must be trimmed and smoothed to provide the wearer with a comfortable finished product.
Thus, although snore prevention devices are effective in preventing or reducing snoring in individuals, the molding of the snore prevention devices by individuals and, particularly by the consumers themselves, frequently results in a less than desirable fit for comfort or, if a dental care professional is fitting such a device, it requires additional work, thereby increasing the cost to the consumer. There exists a need, therefore, for an improved snore prevention device which can be molded by the consumer, which is relatively inexpensive, easy to use, provides a comfortable fit, and is effective in preventing snoring. To mold such devices, it is typically necessary to heat the thermoplastic material, such as by insertion into boiling water for a period of time, cooling the device slightly, and then inserting into the mouth while still in a plastic state to solidify and complete the process. The handle of this invention makes the immersion of a moldable device into boiling water safe and readily accomplished.